


Winter

by bubbles_oh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbles_oh/pseuds/bubbles_oh
Summary: Summer was Baekhyun and Chanyeol wrapped in silky sheets, moving together like a well-oiled machine. Winter was Chanyeol wondering why he was in love and hurting alone.or "I Need You" by BTS somehow inspired me to write Baekyeol. I don't know, okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back to give you this little oneshot drabble thingie in return for an extra day to update My Savior!  
> Hope you enjoy this, especially since it's my absolute first time writing smut or sex scenes ;)
> 
> ~bubbles

The summer night air was thick and heated, adding to the room’s heady atmosphere.

Silky white sheets wrapped around his body as the other boy moved on top of him. His hand entangled with the other’s near the side of his head, shifting slightly with every rocking thrust.

Baekhyun sighed in bliss when he felt the soft lips pressing into his neck, moaning at the feeling of the taller boy’s tongue on his pulse point. He brought his hands up to the other’s shoulders and gently dragged his nails down his lean torso, drawing an equally wanton moan from the boy’s lips.

The other boy never failed to bring his pleasure to new heights, so Baekhyun decided that, tonight, he would take Chanyeol to heaven.

Pushing down on the boy’s shoulders, Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s moment of confusion as his opportunity; twisting their bodies, the smaller boy adjusted himself so that he was on top.

Baekhyun pressed an affectionate kiss on the other boy’s lips, bringing his mouth to Chanyeol’s ear and telling him to relax. Said mouth turned up in a kittenish grin when he heard the resultant groan, sinful tongue lapping at the other boy’s earlobe where he had previously sunk his teeth into it.

As he adjusted his dainty frame over the rapper’s thick cock, Baekhyun felt large hands, calloused from years of playing the drums, settle on his waist, carefully guiding him down.

Harmonizing moans filtered through the humid air as Baekhyun’s wet heat sunk down onto Chanyeol’s long, erect cock. As he sat on the taller boy’s lap, Baekhyun felt his own begin to leak from the pleasure.

He began to move slowly, letting out little sighs at every stroke. When Chanyeol brought his hands around and began gently kneading Baekhyun’s plump globes between his strong fingers, the smaller boy nearly cried, mouth forming an “o” at the feeling.

The rapper took that as his cue and began thrusting up into Baekhyun’s tight hole with an unrelenting pace; the younger boy’s shrieks of pleasure as he bounced to meet every thrust were music to his ears.

Baekhyun’s thighs gave out just as both of their hips began to stutter, and he fell forward, catching himself at the last moment by placing both of his tiny hands on the other boy’s broad chest.

They looked into each other’s eyes, both breathing heavily from the exertion and from something more; with one last thrust, they spiraled into the deepest abyss of pleasure.

When the orgasm-induced stars cleared from his vision, Baekhyun rolled himself off of Chanyeol’s body, ignoring the sticky semen running down his thighs as he rested his head on the cool silk of the pillow.

Chanyeol stood up to grab the cloth lying beside the bed, only to fall back with a soft thud as his knees shook from the exertion of their lovemaking. Giving up, he turned toward the already sleeping Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around the other’s delicate body.

When he woke up, his beloved Baekhyun was long gone, and winter had come.


End file.
